


Poisonous

by cagedlycoris



Series: The Ronilliam Corner of Black Butler [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedlycoris/pseuds/cagedlycoris
Summary: Ronald carries ten years of abuse and suffering. On William and Ronald's ten year anniversary he's decided that he's done with everything.





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS PLEASE: this one-shot contains content that is a potential trigger for some readers. If you are triggered by abusive relationships or abuse of any kind please do not read this for your safety.
> 
> For Inktober 2018, I decided I would write some of them. This is my story for day 1. The prompt was poisonous.

The sound of a loud shatter rang through the hallways of the dimly lit apartment. Small fumes of smoke drifted from the kitchen. Tonight was supposed to be special. It was the tenth anniversary of when Ronald and William first started dating. But somehow everything had gone wrong.

 

“GOD DAMMIT, RONALD! CAN’T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!” William’s screams resonated through through the air. Tonight he was absolutely furious.

 

Ronald had collapsed to the floor as a plate was smashed over his head. Shards of ceramic scattered the floor around him. Blood slowly trickled down his cheek. “I’m sorry, Will! I’m sorry!” Ronald cried out in mercy. He covered his head ready to take whatever was given to him. There was a few moments of silence before Ronald heard William let out a disappointed sigh. The other walked passed Ronald. The younger one slightly flinched as he heard the remains of the plate being crushed by the weight of footsteps.

 

“Clean this shit up,” William ordered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. “Now, I gotta go explain to the super why this place smells of charred flesh. This better be cleaned up before I get back.” William glared down at Ronald. The other shivering in fear. The older one snickered and light his cigarette as he left the apartment.

 

Once the front door was closed, Ronald slowly began to move. The pain in his body had decreased a small amount and his head began to clear up from the impact of the plate earlier. His hand were violently shaking as he gathered the fragments on the floor. He felt tears start to stream down his face. When did it get to be this bad? Ronald couldn’t even recall when it started. Was it when William began drinking again? Was it the moment when he started dating Ronald? Who the hell knew by now.

 

It’s been ten long years of being with William and three long years since he started drinking again. The alcohol made him violent. The alcohol twisted his mind into something that wasn’t the William that Ronald knew and loved.

 

Ronald stood up, head still a little fuzzy, with the pieces of broken plate in his hands. He opened the trash and threw them away. Ronald grabbed a paper towel and wet it and began to clean his head wound. He was waving away the remainder of the smoke, when he heard a small knock on the door, and it creaking open slowly. Ronald flinched at the sound. William had only just left.How could he have been back in such a short time?

 

“Ronnie? Are you in here?” A soft voice whispered. Ronald relaxed as he heard the familiar voice. He wiped the tears from his face and straightened out his clothes as best as he could before walking to the door.

 

In the wooden door frame, stood Grell. She was wearing a dark red over sized sweater with a black leisure shorts. She also wore no shoes. Her long hair was tied up in a messy bun and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Surprisingly she wasn’t wearing any makeup at the moment. Ronald assumed she was just getting ready for bed.

 

“Grell? What are you doing here?” Ronald asked, trying to hide the smeared blood on his forehead with his hair.

 

“Othello and I heard yelling from our apartment. I came up to see what the racket was about,” She walked in and immediately covered her nose as the stench of burning food filled her lungs. She coughed, “Goodness what happened in here?” She asked.

 

Ronald closed the door behind her, as to not let the smell go out into the hallway. “I j-just… burnt our dinner is all. You know how terrible I am at cooking,” Ronald nervously laughed. Grell turned to him and realized how shaky his voice was. Then she noticed some dried blood that made its way into Ronald’s bangs.

 

She gently grabbed Ronald’s arm and the other flinched. “You’re bleeding, Ronnie.” She said with concerned.

 

He took a step away from Grell’s reach, “I’m fine. I just hit my head opening a cabinet is all,” Ronald lied.

 

“C’mon, Ronnie. I’ve known you long enough to know when you are lying.”

 

“I’m fine, Grellie, really.” Another lied and Grell could see it.

 

“Alright, alright,” Grell gave. She didn’t want to drag the answer out of the other but she already put together the pieces, “Well can you at least let Othello take care of that wound. He’s also worried you know.” Ronald hesitated before nodding in agreement. Grell pulled out her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text to her roommate. “Let’s sit down.” Grell insisted as she walked over to the couch and sat. Ronald wasn’t far behind her.

 

There was a knock at the door a few moments later. “Come in.” Grell called. The door opened to reveal Othello. He was dressed in a gray hoodie and black sweatpants. His hair wasn’t sticking up as usual and instead the front part of his hair was tied in a ponytail on top of his head. In his hand he held a small first aid kit. Othello walked in and closed the door behind him.

 

“How ya doing, Ronald?” Othello asked. Ronald didn’t reply. He didn’t think he could right now.

 

“He’s bleeding at the forehead a little,” Grell answered for him.

 

“Nothing a little polysporin and some gauze won’t fix!” Othello cheerfully exclaimed trying to lighten up the mood. Ronald’s lips tugged into a small smile but quickly disappeared. These two always seemed to bring a smile to Ronald. Othello set the kit on the glass table and opened it up. Inside was an array of different equipment for different medical emergencies.

 

Othello dug out some supplies including some medical tweezers, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, some bandages, a roll of gauze, and the polysporin. “Alrighty then!” Othello said as he pulled up the nearest chair and faced Ronald. He began with inspecting the wound. The med student pushed Ronald’s bangs away to reveal the full wound. Othello sucked in his breath when he saw it. The gash was about an inch and a half long that ran down the edge of his hairline on his temple. Inside the wound there were tiny shards of ceramic and glass. Upon seeing the pieces, Othello shot a worried glance towards Grell. Ronald didn’t say anything or even glance up.

 

Othello got to work on fixing up the would. He picked out all the bits of ceramic and glass, was able to stop to blood flow, and treated the wound so it wouldn’t get infected.

 

A few minutes passed before the last snip of Othello’s scissors to the gauze on Ronald’s head.

 

“All done,” Othello said as he gently patted down the gauze so it would stay in place. At that moment the door violently swung open, slamming against the wall, making all three of them jump. Ronald moved closer to Grell.

 

“ALL THAT MESS BETTER BE CLEANED UP, RONA―” William stopped mid sentence as he saw Grell and Othello. He groaned and took a long drag from his new cigarette stick. “What are you two doing here?” William asked as he walked into the apartment.

 

Upon seeing William, Grell’s eye twitched in irritation. “We heard some racket from our place. It turns out Ronald cut himself on the edge of a cabinet as he was opening it,” Grell mimicked Ronald’s lie.

 

“It needed som treatment,” Othello jumped in, “so I took the liberty to make sure the treatment was protocol so it wouldn’t get infected. Although, I do think he should go to the emergency room just in case I miscalculated.”

 

William walked to the other side of Ronald and sat down on the couch. He glared at the younger one. Ronald shifted in his seat as he felt the other’s eyes on him. 

 

“Does it hurt?” William asked sharply, before putting out the cigarette in the ashtray that sat on top of the coffee table.

 

“N-Not a-as much as b-before,” Ronald stuttered, still shifting in his seat and inching closer to Grell, “Othello helped a lot.”

 

Grell and Othello locked eyes for a quick second. Both had the same thought:  _ Get Ronald out of here! _

 

“I still believe we should take him to the hospital.” Othello commented.

 

“You really don’t believe I can take care of my own boyfriend? You look like you did a good job at treating it. I don’t think a hospital is necessary,” William’s tone became less aggressive.

 

“I agree with Othello,” Grell added.

 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry, am I right?” Othello asked, Grell nodding in agreement.

 

William cracked his knuckles in annoyance. “If you say so, I guess. C’mon Ronald, let’s get you to the hospital.” William said grabbing the younger one and lifting him to his feet rapidly. Immediately, Ronald yanked his hand from William’s grasp.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Ronald yelled, backing up. Othello and Grell stood up just as fast. Ronald was panting and shivering. He didn’t want to take any more of this. This was unfair. This was bullshit. This. This was poisonous. And Ronald has had enough of it.

 

“What did you say?” WIlliam warned.

 

Ronald stood shaking. It took him a moment to fully collect himself before speaking again, “I said to not touch me. I’ve had enough of this” Ronald said calmly before screaming at the other, I’m done being a punching bag for you! I’m done having to wrap myself in bandages when you decide that you want to have one too many drinks! I’m done having to look at all the scars you’ve left on me! I’m done being treated like I’m your fucking slave! I’m leaving and you can’t do anything to stop me…” Tears streamed down Ronald’s face. But these weren’t because he was sad. It was because he was finally happy. He was happy that he was able to say the things that he had kept buried inside of him. Feelings that he locked away in a box and sealed it with a key. Feelings he never thought he would ever have the courage to say.

 

“Huh,” William began to laugh, “you finally broke. I’m surprised it took you this long.” William took out another cigarette and light it. “Well, it was fun while it lasted, although you were a little bit of a bore towards the end. You made it too easy.” William took a step forward before Grell lodged herself between him and Ronald.

 

“I think it’s time for you to back off, William. Don’t even think about speaking to him. I’ll even see to it you’re arrested for this,” Grell hissed. “We’re leaving.” Grell didn’t even give William a chance to reply before gently taking Ronald’s hand and leading him out the door, with Othello at their heels.

 

William didn’t follow. He didn’t even move as the three of them left. He just stood there, smoking with a slight grin on his face.

  
  



End file.
